


The Mediator

by desfinado



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you always watch your teammates fuck, Sasuke?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from the Naruto Kink Meme – the prompt was Suigetsu/Sasuke/Karin dom/sub. Thanks for a great prompt, it gave me the incentive to try writing d/s, which I had been thinking about a lot lately! Also thanks so much to [animeaddict666](http://animeaddict666.livejournal.com) for beta help! I really appreciated it, and will be able to take a lot of your feedback and use it for future stories, so thanks for helping me continue to improve.

Their first night as a team they sleep in the hideout that they found Juugo in earlier that day, cell doors hanging open into empty hallways, mildew dampening the cold stone walls.  
  
Sasuke is walking through the complex, thinking about this team - about the responsibility of team captain.  
  
 _Leader._  
  
He is ready. It is nothing he isn't capable of; at sixteen, he is as much of a leader as he'll ever be. He selected the team specifically for their abilities. They don't need to see him as their superior, but they _do_ need to acknowledge his strength and skill to respect him as their captain.  
  
Sasuke's steps falter as he picks up the sound of raised voices echoing down the bare corridors. He rolls his shoulders, adjusts his katana, and heads towards the sound. He sincerely hopes that Suigetsu and Karin are not so much of a problem as to seriously compromise their objectives. Sasuke understands antagonism, but there are priorities when working in a team.  
  
This is why Sasuke will play mediator tonight.  
  


* * *

  
  
The sun beats heavy on the back of Sasuke's neck as he picks his way down the rocky slope towards the dark shade of the forest below.  
  
Karin is panting lightly, Suigetsu sipping noisily at his water bottle. Juugo steps so quietly that Sasuke, not for the first time in the week he has been travelling with these three, forgets he is even there.  
  
Karin misses her footing and sends a loosened rock tumbling down below them, disappearing into the tangle of bushes below.  
  
"If you spent less time watching Sasuke and more time watching your _feet_ -"  
  
Suigetsu's sneer is cut short by the large chunk of stone Karin has hurled at him, followed by a string of curses.  
  
Sasuke clenches his jaw. He never would have anticipated that _this_ aspect of leading a team would prove the most frustrating.  
  


* * *

  
  
It is their third night in the woods, and it is nearly time for Sasuke's watch, the moon climbing high above the trees.  
  
He has been awake for some time now, his mind categorizing weapons, sorting strategies - his battle with Itachi seems much more immediate now that he is finally on the move, above ground. Sasuke has been waiting for Karin to come back so he can relieve her, but he can't sense her chakra anywhere nearby. As he scans the area, he notices Suigetsu's bedroll is empty.  
  
Sasuke shoves his palms into the grass to push himself to his feet. Time to go mediate.  
  
When he finds them from his vantage point in the canopy, however, Sasuke is rather unsure what a team leader is supposed to do in this situation.  
  
In the blue-white dappled moonlight that falls through the leaves, Suigetsu's pale arms suspend his weight and his hips drive down hard, fucking Karin into the dirt. Her eyes are screwed shut, cheek pressed into the soil as she bares her neck to him, hair a messy halo. Suigetsu moves his mouth up against her ear, low and steady tones suggesting that he is muttering words to her.  
  
Sasuke watches them for a minute more, wondering how exactly the two of them managed to stop fighting long enough to recognize they were attracted to each other.  
  
Suigetsu's shirt rides high over his spine, the dimples of muscle in his lower back shadowed against his skin as he moves into her. Karin’s stillness – her apparent _compliance_ – is unsettling. Sasuke’s face flushes hot seeing her like this, so vulnerable and submissive to Suigetsu.  
  
Sasuke drops noiselessly from the branch and returns to the camp.  
  


* * *

  
  
Between the planning, the travelling and the preparation, Sasuke has also been wondering how Suigetsu and Karin work. He has caught them twice more since that night in the forest.  
  
Once, Karin was on top and Suigetsu's hands were awkwardly tucked behind his back, head hung between them. The curtain of his hair obscured his face as she held him propped against a rock with one splayed palm between his pectorals, the other on his shoulder for leverage as she rode him. The second time Sasuke saw them, Suigetsu had a fist in Karin's hair as he fucked her mouth, roughly smearing grit and dirt from his other palm across her face as he watched her.  
  
Sasuke doesn't understand romance, nor does he understand _love_ – not the kind that lifts your spirits, anyway. Sasuke understands control and power, and was familiar enough with exercising it in creative ways while working under Orochimaru.  
  
Sasuke sees glimpses of this in his teammates. But who's in control: Suigetsu or Karin? When one lashes out, the other fights back with double the strength. Their skills as shinobi are nearly matched, if not complimentary because they are so different.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Sasuke narrows his eyes, remembering himself and shifting his gaze out over the stream by which they are resting.  
  
He is seated on a log, hands hanging limp from elbows on his knees while Suigetsu kneels in the grass before him, cleaning his sword. Sasuke had been watching him, unseeing, lost in thought.  
  
"Hm. Hurry up."  
  
"Yes, taichou." Suigetsu leers at him, pointed teeth flashing. He manages to sound obedient and derogatory at the same time.  
  
Sasuke rises to his feet, adjusting the rope around his waist, before walking off to find the other two.  
  


* * *

  
  
They are here because of Karin. She wanted the onsen, the real bed, and the chance to restock her supplies and check maps in an actual room with a desk. Sasuke had nodded his blessing, and she had paid. They are not in a high-risk area, nor have they detected any pursuers. They can afford to spend one night in an inn.  
  
Sasuke does not know how his teammates have sorted their rooms out, only that he demanded his own and has spent most of the evening there. He has been sitting cross-legged on the cool tatami mat with maps spread out before him in the light of his lantern, the window open to the sound of cicadas in the garden as a light, warm breeze shifts his hair against his cheek.  
  
After a few hours have passed Sasuke notices that a quiet stillness has settled over the inn and its inhabitants. He rises to his feet, muscles stiff from sitting in one position too long. He decides to stretch his legs before he goes to sleep.  
  
The garden is dark and silent, still pools of inky black water lined by ferns and mosses in neat circles and semi-circles. Sasuke breathes in the scent of the bonsai pines and lifts his gaze to the starry sky.  
  
A yellow square of light catches his eye.  
  
On the upper floor of the inn there is a sole lantern lit, illuminating a room whose layout appears identical to his own. The door to its balcony is open to the warm night air. Shadows dance across the wall inside, and Sasuke watches closely as two figures appear, facing each other.  
  
They are silhouetted as the lantern casts them into shade against the backdrop of such a dark night, but Sasuke knows his teammates' profiles well.  
  
He narrows his eyes and feels a warmth spread across the back of his neck – this is now the fifth time he has seen them. He is not going to confront them because he doesn't think he needs to, nor would he know _how_ to if it became a necessity.  
  
Watching Suigetsu and Karin fuck makes Sasuke simultaneously furrow his brow and hesitate in place. He needs to remove himself from situations like this, because he feels like he is not in control of the flash of heat that spikes in his belly or the sweat that breaks out across his lower back when he sees them.  
  
With a slow exhale, gravel crunches ever-so-slightly underfoot and Sasuke is back inside his room before he can glance up once more at those silhouettes.  
  
However, Sasuke has only just had the opportunity to divest himself of his weapons and shoes when he hears the loud, unmistakable sound of a solid body making contact with a hard surface.  
  
He is upstairs and sliding the door to their room aside in seconds.  
  
Suigetsu turns to him, and his smile of greeting belies the position he is in: his right arm is doubled in size, hand at the base of Karin's throat as he holds her up against the wall, her feet dangling a few inches above the floor.  
  
"Can we help you?"  
  
Sasuke searches Karin's face but she won’t meet his eyes. She won't meet Suigetsu's either, gaze trained on her own feet. Sasuke feels that twisting in his gut again: is this normal? Karin should be snarling and fierce, heel in Suigetsu's sternum and arms braced against the wall to push herself off of it.  
  
The triangle of belly visible between her shirt and shorts shifts with her breathing, and Sasuke blinks at the realization – Suigetsu is not strangling her, nor is she resisting. Is this just part of what they do? Why is Sasuke rendered so uncomfortable by this, when he has been exposed to much more compromising sexual situations in Orochimaru's facilities?  
  
Suigetsu's fingers let go at the same moment his arm shrinks back to its normal size. Karin slumps to her feet, head still hanging and arms at her sides, uncharacteristically sedate. Suigetsu turns confidently to Sasuke, squeezing and releasing his fist as he meets his eyes.  
  
"Do you always watch your teammates fuck, Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows draw together at the accusation, or perhaps more at the implication - fucking is something normal people do, but hiding out and _watching_ suggests self-indulgence and even worse, envy.  
  
"No. I was just checking to make sure you don't kill each other."  
  
Why is Karin still so silent? A small part of Sasuke wonders if she has been seriously injured by Suigetsu. _Shit_ , why is this so uncomfortable? If Sasuke understood how this thing – this _sex_ – worked between his teammates, he could speak more confidently, or he could feel more at ease about turning on his heel and just leaving them like this.  
  
Suigetsu approaches Sasuke, and the lantern flickers as a breeze from the balcony disrupts the still air in the room.  
  
"That's not what this is about. I'm sure you understand how it works."  
  
Sasuke steels his shoulders, choosing to remain silent.  
  
"Tonight..." Suigetsu licks his lips, one corner of his mouth tilting up slightly as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder, "is my turn."  
  
Sasuke frowns for a second before he catches himself. Do they take turns being in control? All the partners Sasuke has been with were simple to work with. Either they were superior or inferior, and he knew where he stood; he knew where his hands should rest and what words should fall from his lips. However, this is complex - and it makes sense, in a way, for Karin and Suigetsu. Sasuke would never be able to discern who would take which role.  
  
Suigetsu's head is tilted as he narrows his eyes at Sasuke.  
  
"Why are you here?" Suigetsu glances back over his shoulder at Karin's still, submissive form and as he does so, his left hand moves south of his waist to adjust himself, seemingly as an afterthought.  
  
Sasuke's breath catches when Suigetsu turns back suddenly and catches Sasuke's eyes flicking up from his hand. Suigetsu's face splits into a grin and he is stepping forwards, crowding Sasuke suddenly with his body heat.  
  
"I'm not. I'm going," Sasuke mutters quickly.  
  
"Hm. You've already made your decision, Sasuke." Suigetsu melts at Sasuke's feet and materializes behind him within seconds, blocking the door that he has slid shut behind him. The smile on his face is unnerving because it looks _predatory_.  
  
"I am the only one that decides what choices I make," Sasuke sighs.  
  
He doesn't want to fight Suigetsu, not so late at night with paper-thin walls separating them from sleeping civilians on all sides. He turns to Karin because he can't help it, being responsible for them as their team leader, and asks in the most clinical way possible: "Karin, are you hurt?"  
  
Her silence provides him with his answer. Sasuke is at her side immediately, lifting her chin carefully with his thumb and forefinger, searching her neck for bruising. Her eyes dart from side to side to avoid meeting his, a blush creeping over her cheeks.  
  
"Karin. Drop it. I have an idea." Suigetsu says calmly from the door.  
  
Karin's eyes meet Sasuke's immediately and she turns her head to the side, so his fingers fall away. She smiles sweetly, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Thanks for checking on me, Sasuke-kun."  
  
Sasuke is confused, but he isn't sure he wants to understand anymore. He doesn't like that suddenly the air in the room has shifted; it feels like the two of them are turning on him.  
  
"Did you ever play _games_ with Orochimaru?" Suigetsu asks from the door, hands behind his back as if to remind Sasuke that he is still blocking his escape. It also has the unnerving effect of making him look coy and just a little bit innocent. At Sasuke's threatening gaze, Suigetsu smiles in a lop-sided way, eyes presumably meeting Karin's behind Sasuke, above and to the right of his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke is not answering Suigetsu’s question. There is a humming in his blood, like his body is vibrating all over just slightly, at the thrill of being invited into this _thing_ between his teammates – this dynamic that he has been watching and wondering about and which brings forth reactions from his body that he cannot control.  
  
He needs to leave.  
  
Sasuke makes a move for the open balcony, but Karin grabs his arm. He twists out of it, but by the time he has reached the other side of the room, Suigetsu is there, standing in front of the now-closed door, infuriating smile on his face once more.  
  
Karen is behind him – close, _too_ close – and Sasuke can feel her energy, her body heat coming off of her in waves.  
  
"Come on... whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."  
  
Karin's voice doesn’t waver when she speaks, but rolls off her tongue firm and a little bit husky. Sasuke's eyes are fixed on Suigetsu's, and he is feeling swept up in the electricity between his teammates.  
  
"I know you like being in charge, Sasuke." Suigetsu raises his eyebrows and pushes himself off from the door. "Karin."  
  
She moves around Sasuke smoothly and as she nears Suigetsu he places slim, long fingers on her shoulders, turning her so she is in front of him, but facing Sasuke. Karin grabs her glasses, tossing them across the room to land on the futon. Sasuke is hesitating in place, weaponless, unable to overpower these two without waking up the rest of the inn.  
  
But Sasuke can’t take his eyes off of the two of them now, because Suigetsu's left hand slides up from Karin’s shoulder, fingering the zipper of her jacket that is up around her throat. And then he is pulling it down, until the delicate lines of her collarbone are exposed, then down further still, and Sasuke can see the darkness of the area under her breasts. Suigetsu reaches the bottom, giving a light tug so the zipper is fully undone and Karin's jacket falls open, column of bare skin exposed from her neck down to the bare expanse of her stomach. She breathes deeply, chest rising and falling, eyes trained on Sasuke's.  
  
Suigetsu pulls aside her collar and drops his mouth to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Karin gasps, arching up slightly, head falling to the side as her hands grasp the outsides of Suigetsu's thighs.  
  
Sasuke blinks.  
  
"Your turn," Suigetsu says in a low voice that Sasuke is unfamiliar with. He walks Karin forwards until she is inches away from Sasuke, whose eyebrows are drawn together but who isn't moving, caught between the heat spreading across his body and the fear of losing control.  
  
Suigetsu runs the back of his hand down the side of Karin's face, regarding her as he speaks.  
  
"She's being so obedient for you, Sasuke. Funny, with me she can be such a _bitch_."  
  
At this, Suigetsu’s fingers tangle in her hair and yank her head back roughly onto his shoulder. Her eyelashes flutter but she doesn’t make a sound. He grazes his sharp teeth over her jaw.  
  
"Do you know how much she gets off on this? On being treated like _dirt_..."  
  
Suigetsu's free hand grasps Karin’s slim wrists, yanking them together to pin them at her lower back. She makes a high noise in her throat and the position forces her to arch her back, stomach bumping Sasuke’s slightly as she does so. The brush of her body feels like flame, spreading out from Sasuke's stomach to all of his limbs, awakening his muscles.  
  
Suigetsu is holding Karin in that position, waiting.  
  
Sasuke is in limbo, in slow-moving water, in lava. They breathe, so still, the world around them impossibly quiet.  
  
Finally, Sasuke brings his hand up and pushes just his thumb into that delicate-looking hollow at the base of Karin’s throat, above her collarbones, applying enough pressure that her breath hitches. He drags his thumb down slowly across her breastbone, between her ribs, down along the softer, more yielding flesh of her stomach, to catch at the hem of her shorts.  
  
"Yeah, fuck, she wants that _so_ bad, I bet she's wet for you already," Suigetsu murmurs against the side of Karin’s face, peering down over her shoulder to the place where Sasuke's thumb rests. "But she's a little shit sometimes, steps out of line. You gotta make her work for it."  
  
Sasuke is still a bit thrown off when Karin doesn't respond, just takes those words. But as he rubs his thumb back and forth at the top of her shorts, eyes on the soft curve of her belly, he can imagine how this works on other nights: Karin's hand in _Suigetsu's_ hair, spitting curses in _his_ face, immobilizing him, riding him.  
  
Sasuke knows he shouldn't get involved with his teammates – not least because they have to work together, he is their _leader_ , and because he _really_ does not want to give Karin any ideas.  
  
But the way these two take on these roles, relinquishing control and then taking it the very next night… Sasuke gets the feeling that Suigetsu and Karin understand that what they are doing is just play. There is something undeniably enticing about the fact that they have invited Sasuke to join them, and are letting him choose what role he wants to take.  
  
Sasuke lifts his other hand to the bottom of Karin's jacket, tugging lightly, just enough so that the fabric falls aside, exposing the left half of her torso. He sees her chest rise and then pause – she is holding her breath.  
  
"Such a little whore, not even wearing a bra under that jacket," Suigetsu grins, watching as Sasuke curls his fingers under the bottom of her breast, cupping and pushing up slightly, thumb sweeping briefly across a hardening, pink nipple.  
  
Karin lifts her head enough so she can see, eyes cast down to where Sasuke is touching her, and she pants quietly. Suigetsu yanks suddenly on her hair, pulling her head back to his shoulder again.  
  
"The fuck do you think you're doing? Did Sasuke say you could watch?"  
  
Sasuke looks up at this exchange, at Suigetsu's angry eyes, snarling mouth, grinding the question out into Karin's ear.  
  
 _Did Sasuke say you could_...  
  
The words surge through him, and the edges of Sasuke’s mouth turn up just slightly.  
  
"Suigetsu?"  
  
Suigetsu turns back to meet his gaze, surprised etched on his face. Sasuke hasn't spoken yet and it looks like Suigetsu had not expected him to start.  
  
"Get on your knees and close your eyes."  
  
The thrill that spikes between Sasuke's shoulder blades and drives down hard to twist in his abdomen is not so much from speaking those words, but from Suigetsu's reaction. He hesitates a brief second, eyes widened, before releasing Karin and dropping immediately to the tatami mat behind her. He rests on his haunches, slouched over slightly, hands limp on the floor on either side of him.  
  
That posture _alone_ excites Sasuke – suggesting that Suigetsu is so ready and willing to hand over the control.  
  
"Karin. You too."  
  
She silently complies, taking a moment to peek up at Sasuke from under her eyelashes before closing her eyes.  
  
"Hm. You two never shut up."  
  
Sasuke steps to the side and they both follow the quiet sound of his bare feet on the floor, turning on their knees so they are facing him, eyes still closed and heads hung.  
  
Sasuke feels a power that is new to him. Not the power that comes with wielding a chakra blade or activating his sharingan, but the kind that comes with simply being someone's leader, of having followers that respond to his every word. The two bodies before him are powerful too – capable of massacring hundreds in mere minutes. It makes it all the more thrilling that they are now here on their knees, in front of Sasuke.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Suigetsu speaks without raising his head, voice small but steady from behind a curtain of hair.  
  
"What do you want us to do, master?"  
  
Sasuke snorts. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever you want…" Suigetsu pauses, " _taichou_."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Sasuke doesn't mind that. Doesn't mind being reminded that Suigetsu is following Sasuke’s own path willingly, his team captain and the one in _control_.  
  
"I want you to… to touch yourselves."  
  
Sasuke's neck flushes hot with humiliation at his own words but the sight of his teammates wordlessly complying, hands making quick work of zippers and buttons, turns that heat into a heady desire.  
  
Karin's shorts are undone, dark patch of hair exposed as she slips her middle and forefinger down inside where they move in a slow circle. Her shoulders rise at the sensation, mouth falling open as breath ghosts across her lips, her eyelashes a dark shadow across her face.  
  
Suigetsu has his pants undone in one fluid movement with his left hand, and he rises off his haunches to shove the fabric down his thighs before sitting back down. He's already hard, circling the base of his thick width with long pale fingers as he pumps up once, then back down. The fire pooling in Sasuke's belly is concentrating lower now, and he knows he is hard too.  
  
"Both hands."  
  
Karin's free hand darts up to push aside the open fabric of her jacket and grab roughly at her own breast, kneading it, while Suigetsu's other palm slides across the tip of his cock.  
  
Sasuke's tongue darts out to wet his lips. His hand has been resting at the knot of rope at his waist indecisively and he finally tugs at it, sending it coiling to the floor along with the loose cotton of his pants. He steps out of them, closer to his teammates. His cock sways with the movement, hard as it juts out from between the now-dangling fabric of his open shirt.  
  
"Faster."  
  
He is only watching Suigetsu now, approaching him, bare feet on the cool reed of the floor mats. Sasuke is more familiar with Karin submitting to him, but there is something intriguing about this other man – the one who carries Zabuza’s sword, whose strength is immeasurable when he calls upon it – on his knees, head hanging, pumping his cock, puffs of breath blowing the hair out in front of his face, disturbing it.  
  
Sasuke lifts his foot and plants the bare sole in the centre of Suigetsu's chest, pushing hard enough that the other man loses his balance and has to splay his palms on the floor behind him to stay upright. Sasuke can see his face now, eyes closed but frowning.  
  
"Up. On your knees."  
  
He removes his foot, allowing Suigetsu to rise off his haunches. Karin's light breathing catches Sasuke's attention, and he looks over to her.  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
Karin nods and Sasuke wonders how turned on she must be, her hips pushing up against her own hand, shoulders hunching slightly.  
  
"Yes, Sasuke…” she pauses for a breath, “Sasuke-sama."  
  
Her face is flushed pink, strip of thighs visible between her shorts and her tights quivering.  
  
"Don't come," Sasuke adds.  
  
Sasuke turns back to Suigetsu, whose eyes are closed, arms at his sides as he remains on his knees. Suigetsu's lips are parted slightly and his pants are around his knees, cock pink and hard, slightly shorter but thicker around than Sasuke's own.  
  
Sasuke smiles to himself. He wraps a firm hand around the base of his own cock and steps up to Suigetsu, pushing the warm, blunt head into the other man's cheek before slapping him lightly with it. Suigetsu groans and Sasuke feels his spine tingle as he sees Suigetsu's cock twitch, untouched.  
  
"Hm, you like that?"  
  
"Mmm… yes, taichou." Suigetsu's voice is rough and low, his mouth hanging open as his tongue runs slowly across his bottom lip.  
  
Sasuke takes the invitation, sliding the tip of his cock along that wet lip, side to side, muttering "Keep those fucking teeth out of the way" before pushing inside. He hums deep in his chest at the feeling of wet warmth, head rolling back on his shoulders, before returning his gaze to Suigetsu.  
  
"Karin. Watch."  
  
Suigetsu's mouth ducks low, hands still at his sides, as he sucks slow and long from the base to the tip of Sasuke's cock.  
  
Sasuke doesn’t look up, but he can feel the weight of Karin’s eyes on the scene, can hear the small moan that she bites back. Sasuke fists a hand in Suigetsu's hair but lets him continue moving on his own.  
  
"Feels like your boyfriend’s done this before."  
  
Sasuke doesn't know where his words are coming from, they are borrowed – he sounds like Suigetsu – but it is just so fucking _hot_ with these two submitting to him right now. The two that he is always trying so hard to manage and mediate. Sasuke feels like maybe he has always been a natural at this, because the words come so easily.  
  
"I wonder how much he can take?"  
  
Sasuke's other hand is in Suigetsu’s hair now, thumbs braced behind his ears and fingers gripping hard into the base of his neck as he shoves forward roughly into that mouth, tip of his cock bumping up against the back of Suigetsu's throat. Suigetsu hums around it and Sasuke can’t help moaning, lost inside this wet heat.  
  
It’s good, but it could be _so_ much better.  
  
"Do you want to taste?"  
  
Sasuke’s eyes fall shut but Karin knows he is addressing her. She doesn't even hesitate, voice breathless - "Yes. Yes, taichou."  
  
"Then help Suigetsu."  
  
Sasuke untangles his hands, lets them fall to his side, and Suigetsu pulls back, releasing the heavy, wet length of Sasuke's cock so it slips out from between his lips noisily. Sasuke hears the movement against the mat: Suigetsu moving aside, and then hot lips press against the side of his cock, mouth open, tongue tracing the ridge of a long vein. Another mimics it, mouthing the other side, sucking lightly, and those lips meet around him, sealing him into their wetness.  
  
Sasuke is moaning so loudly now, and there are civilians next door and he doesn't care because his entire being is focused on the seemingly endless wet slide of lips and tongues and suction, messily moving up and down the length of his cock.  
  
And Sasuke can't look, not yet, not when it's so hot like this, not when his balls are drawn up tight against his body and he is pulling long, measured breaths through his nose just to cool down.  
  
He needs _them_ to feel this hot, this on edge – because it's nearly torture.  
  
"Touch each other."  
  
Sasuke can't see because he needs to keep his eyes shut, but he can feel them moaning around his length while he hears bodies shifting on the floor mats and fabric rustling. Their mouths meet when they both slide up to the tip of his cock, kissing each other sloppily with the head of Sasuke's length sharing the space in their mouths, tongues swirling across the tip and licking away the precome gathering there.  
  
Suigetsu chokes out this deep sort of guttural noise, jerking forward, and without thinking, Sasuke opens his eyes to see –  
  
Shit shit _shit_ , Karin's hair is everywhere and both her and Suigetsu’s eyes are closed, one hand each cupping the other's face as they kiss hungrily, messily, wantonly, while their other hands grope around frantically in each other's pants. The sway of Karin's breasts, the hard points of her nipples, the muscles shifting and tensing in Suigetsu's shoulders and bicep, it's too hot, Sasuke can't, he can't…  
  
"Get off."  
  
He has to keep from shouting, pushing them both away quickly, and then adding "Stop" because he doesn't want them to take his first words too literally. Sasuke’s cock pulses - so hard, so close.  
  
Karin is panting, breasts heaving, one leg bent inward, the other splayed out ahead of her on the mat as she rests on her arms. Her heavy-lidded eyes are trained on Sasuke's.  
  
Suigetsu is on his haunches, legs folded under him, hands braced sideways on each thigh, elbows bent – and he is hunched over, shoulders heaving, sweaty strands of hair stuck to his face. _His_ eyes are trained directly on Sasuke's cock, glistening wet from their spit, dark and so hard, and it twitches under his heavy gaze.  
  
Sasuke groans. Things got too hot, so fast, he doesn't… doesn't want this to end like that, not so soon at least.  
  
Sasuke had an idea, when this thing had started, that he wanted to slip into the wet heat of Karin's body like he had watched Suigetsu do at least five times before. Sasuke had wanted to take her like Suigetsu did and fuck her so hard that she couldn’t make those goddamn doe-eyes at him anymore without remembering him fucking her raw, face down in the floor mats.  
  
But now Sasuke doesn't want to do what Suigetsu can do every night – and will probably keep doing every night after this one. He wants to do what Karin can't, and that’s what Sasuke desperately needs to see: he needs to see Suigetsu get fucked.  
  
"Karin. Get on the desk."  
  
Sasuke’s words are breathless, and he feels like he has just run a marathon - like he is just about to run another - but he feels strong still, in control. These teammates on the floor before him, looking flushed and so turned on with his precome smeared on their lips - they are _his_ subordinates.  
  
The arm that Karin plants out in front of her shakes momentarily, but she manages to push herself up and walk across the room to the small desk strewn with weapons, supplies and charts. She sweeps it clear with one hand and as it all clatters noisily to the floor she hops up backwards to sit on the desk's edge, legs dangling. Her fingers grip the table edge tightly, and the jacket slips down her left shoulder. She looks like she wants to get fucked _so_ bad right now - by _Sasuke_.  
  
The side of his mouth tilts up.  
  
Sasuke turns to look back down at Suigetsu, who is still eyeing Sasuke's cock like he wants it back in his mouth, like he wants Sasuke coming all over his face, his lips, in his hair.  
  
Sasuke has never been turned on so much from someone just _looking_ at him like that. Part of him feels smug, like perhaps Karin isn't the only one harboring a stupid crush on Sasuke, because maybe with men it's a little more complex, a little more tied up in respect and strength and taboo.  
  
"Suigetsu, go fuck your girlfriend."  
  
Sasuke reminds Suigetsu of which person in this room he has chosen to spend his nights with; that Sasuke is _not_ a part of this thing between them. Part of Sasuke also hopes that Karin and Suigetsu are in denial about the idea that they might be dating, so that those titles make them that much more angry – anger that they can't release, not while they have handed over their control to Sasuke.  
  
Suigetsu pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, then rises. His face just barely misses sliding along Sasuke's cock as he stands and Sasuke can't tell if that was on purpose or not, but it reminds him of how badly he wants to come right now.  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
Suigetsu pulls himself up to his full height, lifting his chin and looking Sasuke in the eye for a moment before walking over to the desk.  
  
Sasuke turns and watches them; their eyes are no longer on him now, they are turned down between their bodies as Karin lifts her hips, Suigetsu pulling the shorts down her legs and off over her shoes, where he drops them to the floor. They are silent but fast and efficient.  
  
Sasuke enjoys this part, enjoys reminding them that this thing is about the two of _them_ , not about him. Sasuke is only what he's ever been – the mediator.  
  
Karen spreads her thighs on the wood, tilting her pelvis back and scooting her ass to the edge of the table as Suigetsu licks his palm and slicks himself, guiding his length to her entrance. He steals a look back at Sasuke from under his eyelashes, just for a split second, before gazing downwards again, pushing into Karin to the hilt.  
  
She gasps, braces herself with her arms on the wood behind her, her legs rising to wrap around Suigetsu's hips with ease and familiarity. Sasuke watches, licking his lips as he runs his thumb up the length of his cock lightly.  
  
He is back on that branch the first night in the woods that he saw them, watching them fuck – the teammates that bitch constantly, such polar opposites, such antagonistic personalities. He is watching, pumping his cock slowly, and Suigetsu's ass clenches each time he thrusts in hard, his hands gripping tight on Karin's hips as he pulls her in to meet him.  
  
Suigetsu grunts and Karin's breaths have reached a higher pitch, like a small sigh each time she exhales, head rolling back between her shoulder blades, eyes screwed shut. They are going to come soon if Sasuke's isn't careful. He must have underestimated how close they had been earlier.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Suigetsu stills inside Karin. He doesn't move but inclines his head slightly, watching Sasuke in his peripheral vision. Sasuke can feel those eyes on him, and Karin's have opened as well. Her ankles uncross and fall from Suigetsu’s back, legs wide and dangling off the edge of the table. Sasuke’s hand is still moving slowly on his own cock as he approaches them slowly.  
  
"Suigetsu?"  
  
The other man meets his eyes over his shoulder, still deep inside Karin's heat. Sasuke smirks, thinking that maybe Suigetsu expects Sasuke to take his place, ask him step aside. Karin's eyebrows are raised.  
  
"Spread your legs."  
  
Suigetsu's face is controlled, but Sasuke sees the breath that catches in the other man's chest as his shoulders tense. Suigetsu slowly walks his heels and then his toes apart, careful not to pull out of Karin.  
  
Sasuke steps in closely and rests his heavy, broad hands on the exposed small of Suigetsu's back, just for moment. Just to remind them both whose body belongs to who right now.  
  
"Suigetsu. Do I need to prepare you?"  
  
Sasuke doesn't feel generous; he feels like he doesn't want blood on his cock.  
  
Suigetsu's eyes bore heavily into Sasuke's over his shoulder, and Sasuke sees the other man's headstrong personality just below the surface, wanting his control back. And Sasuke thinks maybe there is a part of Suigetsu here that the other man doesn’t particularly want Karin to know about.  
  
But Sasuke returns the gaze coolly and shifts his hips so that the head of his cock slips up against the cleft at the very top of Suigetsu's ass, bumping lightly into his lower back. Suigetsu's eyes finally drop, downcast. He shakes his head, hair tossing into his face.  
  
Sasuke smiles and feels a surge of strength, of satisfaction. He was going to get Suigetsu to spit into his hand, but Sasuke feels like he has given Suigetsu just the perfect amount of humiliation right now, and doesn't want to ruin this moment. Sasuke spits into his own palm, slicking his length. He spits once more on the tips of his fingers and slips them messily over Suigetsu's entrance, other hand parting his cheeks slightly, thumb digging into the firm muscle and soft flesh there.  
  
Sasuke lines himself up, hands returning to Suigetsu's lower back, squeezing now, and pushes in slowly.  
  
Suigetsu's exhalations are long and shaky but he does a very careful job of trying not to react. Sasuke watches himself – watches the width and length of his hardness disappear inch by inch into that impossible tightness, and Suigetsu takes him _so_ well. He grunts when he is balls-deep, hips coming to rest flush against Suigetsu's ass.  
  
"Hm. Wonder who's been fucking _you_?" Sasuke can't keep the smile from his voice.  
  
He finally tears his eyes away, looking up, and Karin's face reflects her shock. Sasuke’s hands slide down to Suigetsu's hips, and _fuck_ they are so narrow and slim like the rest of his body, lithe with muscle, and Sasuke pulls out and pushes in hard. He forgot how close he already was to coming – it thrums through his body like electricity. Suigetsu gasps, and is pushed up against Karin. She sucks in a breath and shifts her palms on the wood, finding support again.  
  
Sasuke leans close to Suigetsu as he speaks, bare chest pressed along the warm sweaty length of Suigetsu's spine, loose fabric of his shirt hanging down their sides, and he speaks hot words into Suigetsu's ear.  
  
"Fuck your girlfriend, Suigetsu. She's jealous you're getting it and she's not."  
  
This is the closest Sasuke has been to Suigetsu's body tonight. Sasuke feels the shiver run down the other man's spine, and it is _so_ satisfying to have that reaction. Sasuke pistons his hips in hard, and Suigetsu finally remembers himself, gasping for air as he shoves his ass back into Sasuke, driving him deep inside, to get enough distance to pull his own length out of Karin before pushing in again. Sasuke lets go of Suigetsu's hips as soon as he understands how the other man is moving.  
  
"You like impaling yourself on my cock?"  
  
Sasuke runs his palms up Suigetsu's sides, over the fabric of his shirt, and then around to his chest, pulling the other man’s torso back hard against Sasuke's chest. Karin is watching and her cheeks are pink, mouth hanging open. Sasuke shoves his face into Suigetsu's hair, sweaty strands clinging to his neck and the side of his face that Sasuke pushes aside with his nose.  
  
"I asked you a question," Sasuke ducks his head to lick a long wet line up the side of Suigetsu's neck, biting his earlobe, " _bitch_." The word is so unlike Sasuke, but there is a part of it that also make so much sense, because every goddamn day he hears Suigetsu throw that word around while fighting with Karin.  
  
Suigetsu moans uninhibitedly, the loudest sound he has made tonight. He pushes back into Sasuke hard, before driving into Karin again.  
  
" _Fuck_. Yessss…"  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Fuck yes," Suigetsu’s hands slip from Karin's hips, sweaty, and he struggles to grip them again as he picks up speed, " _taichou_."  
  
Sasuke grunts, loosening his hold slightly so Suigetsu has more room to move his torso with his hips, and Sasuke shoves a hand up under Suigetsu's shirt, pinching and rolling a nipple roughly between his fingers.  
  
"Good. Now fuck Karin and me until we come."  
  
Sasuke likes Suigetsu like this – a hard, muscled, trained body pressed up against his own, driving back onto his cock – but facing away from him, not having to deal with Suigetsu’s expressions.  
  
Suigetsu struggles to pick up his pace, but it's hard with Sasuke's weight against him, so Sasuke takes one last pull on Suigetsu's nipple, a bit too hard, and as Suigetsu gasps and stills, Sasuke pulls his hands away and stands upright, bringing his fingers to the edge of the table, just inside Karin's thighs and gripping there.  
  
Suigetsu immediately repositions himself, bending forwards more over Karin's body, hands flat on the wood on either side of her torso, and he bows his back so his ass rises that much higher, and drives back so _hard_ before pushing forward. Sasuke's knuckles are white, gripping the table to keep from following Suigetsu forward whenever he slips out of that tight heat.  
  
"Mm, yeah."  
  
Sasuke had wanted to avoid getting talkative, but he doesn't care anymore, not with the coiling heat in his belly, remembering the sight of his teammates greedily sucking his cock into their mouths, or lying back and panting hard, so turned on, on the tatami mats.  
  
Suigetsu is holding every breath he takes in before letting it out in choked grunts – Sasuke can tell how hard he is working, can feel the muscles clenching in Suigetsu's ass, in his thighs, can see them shift in his biceps.  
  
Karin pants heavily, breasts bouncing with the jolt of Suigetsu entering her harshly again and again, and Sasuke feels her thighs against the outside of his hands on the table, quivering. He looks up at her and bites his bottom lip, feeling magnanimous, like giving her what she wants: Sasuke staring at her with that heavy gaze, so hard, so turned on – and her eyebrows lift in surprise. Suigetsu's hand dips between their bodies and makes quick work of her clit.  
  
She comes, crying out, hopeless, mouth open wide, her thighs clamping together hard – Sasuke doesn't move his hands from the table, and the soft muscles of her legs grip his forearms with surprising strength as she freezes for a moment, and then circles her hips slowly, eyes shut. She drops back heavily onto one elbow, then the other, chin resting on her chest as she sucks in breaths.  
  
"Don’t even think about stopping," Sasuke growls, and Suigetsu remembers himself, palms shifting to the surface of the table outside Karin's hips, and he pulls out of her with a noisy wet sound, bending over deeper, so his cock bobs free under the table. His back is bowed impossibly as he drives himself back onto Sasuke's cock.  
  
"Faster," Sasuke demands, and he knows he could just grab Suigetsu's hips right now and do it himself, but forcing Suigetsu to do the work is _so_ much better. Suigetsu is bent nearly at a right angle now, back spread out before Sasuke, arms braced as he drives himself backwards, face resting on Karin's stomach, panting across her still-shaking muscles.  
  
Sasuke is wondering whether he should get Suigetsu to touch himself or whether he should deny him – play with him a bit more – when Suigetsu lifts himself up onto his toes and raises his ass that much higher onto Sasuke's cock, choking out a breath at the angle, muttering "fuck" as he bites roughly into Karin's belly.  
  
Sasuke removes one hand from the table, grabbing Suigetsu's hair roughly, bending over to shove his mouth into the man’s ear, teeth scraping along the cartilage. Suigetsu becomes something nearly frantic, eyes screwed shut, hair splayed out across Karin's stomach, mouth open as he pants, pushing himself back onto Sasuke's cock _so_ fast and hard.  
  
"Don't talk unless I tell –" but Sasuke's words are cut off as Suigetsu's breath catches and he stills. A long, low moan falls from his lips, his hips pushed back and his body clenched tight around Sasuke's cock.  
  
Fuck. He came under the table.  
  
"Did I – " Sasuke shoves one hand hard into Suigetsu's lower back, flattening him, holding him down, "tell you – " the other grips Suigetsu's hip impossibly tight, "you could – " Sasuke fucks him _hard_ and fast, a little angry, mostly so goddamn turned on at this point, "come yet?"  
  
And Sasuke wishes he wasn't so close to the edge, wishes he could keep doing this, watching Suigetsu wince slightly at the hyper-sensitivity of nerve endings coming down from his own orgasm, watching Suigetsu's body jolted forwards, face shoved into Karin's torso.  
  
But Sasuke is already there, and he grinds forward in tight circles as he comes inside Suigetsu. He grunts, and Suigetsu moans again, that long, low sound – _shit_ , just at the feeling of Sasuke coming inside him? – and Sasuke feels like his body is imploding, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_...  
  
Sasuke takes a moment, swallows thickly, and pulls back, slipping out of Suigetsu with an obscene noise. The other man winces, curling in on himself as he simultaneously rises up off of Karin's body. He puts an arm out ahead of him on the table, elbow locked, and leans heavily against Karin's open thighs as he shifts, legs shaking, to watch Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turns his back to his team mates, carefully pulling his pants on and retying the rope. They watch him so closely – was he _that_ good? Or is this some part of this thing they do, is he supposed to say something to end the "game"?  
  
Fully dressed, Sasuke turns to face them. Karin is staring, open mouthed, reclined on her elbows with her legs spread wide in such a vulnerable way, exposed to him. Suigetsu's hair is in his face but his one visible eye is fixed on Sasuke as well, tips of pointed teeth showing as he pants. When Sasuke walks towards the door, Suigetsu's arm buckles and he collapses onto Karin's body again, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.  
  
Now Sasuke _knows_ he shouldn't say anything. They are both waiting to hear what happens next and Sasuke really, really needs them to stop giving him those heavy looks. He stops at the door, fingers wrapped around the edge of the sliding frame. He huffs out a breath before sliding it open and closing it just as quickly behind him.  
  
Sasuke will only be who he has ever been – he's not going to be anything for _them_. Anything more than a mediator, that is.  
  


 

END


End file.
